T7 Mini-Chaingun
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = T7 Mini-Chaingun |Image = T7 Mini-Chaingun.png |Description = The sound of the menacing T7 MCG firing strikes fear into the heart of its enemies. It is capable of sustained fire that can tear apart entire squads. |Empire = TR |Weapon Type=Heavy Gun |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 750 RPM - 845 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 4.39s/5.39s |Ammunition = 125/500 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/2.5/2.5/2.5/0 |Aim Accuracy = 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.3 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.9 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 12 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = T7 Mini-Chaingun AE |Image = T7 Mini-Chaingun AE.png |Description = The sound of the menacing T7 MCG firing strikes fear into the heart of its enemies. It is capable of sustained fire that can tear apart entire squads. |Empire = TR |Weapon Type=Heavy Gun |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 750 RPM - 845 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 4.39s/5.39s |Ammunition = 125/500 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/2.5/2.5/2.5/0 |Aim Accuracy = 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.3 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.9 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 12 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Three-Year Anniversary Bundlehttps://www.planetside2.com/news/planetside2-third-anniverary-bundle. }} |-|Platinum= } |Align= } |Name = T7-P Mini-Chaingun |Image = T7-P Mini-Chaingun.png |Description = The sound of the menacing T7 MCG firing strikes fear into the heart of its enemies. It is capable of sustained fire that can tear apart entire squads. |Empire = TR |Weapon Type=Heavy Gun |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 750 RPM - 845 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 4.39s/5.39s |Ammunition = 125/500 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/2.5/2.5/2.5/0 |Aim Accuracy = 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.3 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.9 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 12 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Cert Cost = ??? |SC Cost = ??? |Note = }} The T7 Mini-Chaingun is a Heavy Gun available exclusive to the Terran Republic Heavy Assault. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The Mini-Chaingun starts with a medium rate of fire of 750 RPM and spools up to its maximum RPM of 845. Its fast rate of fire, small hip-fire cone of fire, and 0 firing bloom make it an ideal weapon for dispatching targets in close range without needing to aim down the sights, unlike most LMGs. However, due to it being a heavy weapon, it has a 1.5 times head damage multiplier. This, coupled with the short spool up time, means that you will be at a disadvantage in 1 vs 1 engagements. When it comes to attachments, the three most useful ones are the Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle, the Extended Magazine, and the Laser sight. The Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle improves spool up time and allows it to reach maximum fire rate twice as fast, making it useful for one vs one engagements and will decrease the time to kill. Due to the "Empire Strength Update", it no longer boosts the maximum fire rate, due to the base fire rate being increased to where this attachment used to increase it to. The Extended Magazine doubles its capacity to 250 rounds, meaning the grueling reload will not need to occur as often. This allows it to lay down suppressing fire much more effectively. With this magazine, you can expect about 20 seconds of continuous fire before reloading. This also stacks with the extra ammunition suit slot, meaning that the Heavy assault class has the ability to carry and fire a total of 1000 rounds before needing to resupply, assuming the ammunition suit slot is maxed out. The Laser reduces it's cone of fire by 33 percent, making this weapon almost as accurate while hip-firing as while aiming in. This, coupled with the fact that the weapon has no bloom, makes the laser sight useful for situations where you need to be able to move and fire without spending the time to aim in. Since the "Empire Strength Update", the T7 MCG fires at a much higher rate of fire and spools up more quickly, meaning that the laser is more viable than it used to be. The flashlight is a normal flashlight which highlights cloaked infiltrators. It is not advisable to use the flashlight on this weapon due to its nature. This weapon performs best in a group of heavies supported by a few engineers and medics. You can hold a point room by simply holding the trigger down on the door way and having a solid stream of bullets going towards the doorway. As long as you begin to fire the gun as someone else is reloading, you can have a continuous wall of reasonably accurate fire going downrange. However, once the fight goes beyond 50 or so meters, you will begin to have a hard time aiming with this weapon due to its lackluster ADS cone of fire. It is also surprisingly good at killing max units due to the sheer DPS and unrelenting magazine, but if you go up against a max by yourself, you can still expect to die. Damage Fall-Off * 143 before 10 meters * 125 at 39 meters * 112 after 60 meters Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the T7 Mini-Chaingun. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the T7. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the T7. Ribbons Medals History *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Magazine from 100 to 125 **Ammo capacity from 400 to 500 **Cone of fire bloom from 0.05 to 0 **Standing hipfire CoF from 2.25 to 2.50 **Walking hipfire CoF from 2.75 to 2.50 **Crouching hipfire CoF from 1.75 to 2.50 **Crouch-walking hipfire CoF from 2.25 to 2.50 **Velocity from 600 to 500 **''Dev Note: These changes tighten up the weapon’s walking cone of fire, and push it closer to being a competitive weapon, while also allowing the player to equip a laser sight in a way that significantly alters the performance of the weapon.'' *January 15, 2020 Update **Minimum refire rate from 100ms(600 RPM) to 80ms(750 RPM). **Maximum refire rate from 75ms(800 RPM) to 71ms(845 RPM). **Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle no longer reduces maximum refire rate (as that's now built in by default.) **Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle no longer has a hidden projectile speed benefit. **''Dev Note: Always treated like a support weapon, but without the traits that make it successful as one (most support weapons sacrifice damage for accuracy or splash damage,) the Mini-chaingun is hard to justify bringing onto the battlefield over other LMG options. This update offers a significant boost to its 1v1 potential, and increases its overall ferocity.'' Gallery TR-T7 Mini-Chaingun.jpg|In game model. Media File:T7 Mini-Chaingun review by CAMIKAZE78 (2014.04.18)| File:T7 Mini-Chaingun review by Wrel (2014.04.30)| References Category:Heavy Assault Category:Heavy Guns